J'aurais le temps de t'en vouloir plus tard
by Ghadriel
Summary: Qui était cet homme devant lui remplit de rage et de rancoeur ? Où était passé le Milo de l'époque ? Est-ce que devenir chevalier nous rendait tous ainsi ?


Disclaimer: Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas. Masami Kurumada en est l'illustre auteur. Respect.

Le poème "Ô mon ami, mon vieil ami, mon seul ami." appartient au recueil "Coeur solitaire" de Charles Guérin.

Note de l'auteur: Dédicace à Black Memoria pour qui j'adore écrire. Ses demandes sont mon inspiration. Love you, ma féroce Wyvern.

* * *

Une marche, deux marches... C'était comme compter les minutes qui retardait la confrontation qui aura lieu quoi qu'il puisse se passer. Ses pas venaient de fouler le sol du cinquième temple et par Athéna, le hasard faisait que le lion soit parti en entraînement, laissant ainsi la liberté au revenant de continuer sa route sans devoir se battre verbalement voir physiquement selon l'humeur d'Aiolia.

Encore et toujours, il continuait sa route, le plus lentement possible. Deux temples étaient encore à franchir avant d'arriver dans celui tant redouté. Pourquoi le redoutait-il d'ailleurs ? Pour toutes ces années de silence ? Pour être parti sans avoir rien dit et revenir en faisant comme si de rien n'était ? Les autres chevaliers l'avaient accueillit comme s'il n'était jamais parti, mais est-ce que ça serait pareil pour lui ?

Le temple de Shaka était silencieux comme à son habitude et l'homme en profita pour s'arrêter quelques minutes. L'odeur léger d'encen et l'atmosphère sereine lui fit du bien. Le calme avant la tempête songea-t-il.

L'or de son armure claquait contre les dalles, à chacun de ses pas, une boule se formait au creux de son ventre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi nerveux. Ses mains se faisaient plus moites et son souffle trahissait l'angoisse qui commençait à lui dévorer les entrailles. C'était vraiment pathétique de se mettre dans des états pareils pour quelqu'un. Cette personne qui d'ailleurs, depuis tout ce temps, avait dû l'avoir oublié. Vraiment ?

Le passage dans le septième temple désert fût rapide. Si le vieux maître avait été là peut-être aurait-il pu le conseiller sur les événements à venir ? Où bien peut-être que le septième gardien avait de la chance de rester aux Cinq Pics pour sa mission. En même temps, c'était éviter une éventuelle prochaine guerre. De toute façon, tôt ou tard, ça allait arriver.

Plus que quelques marches, l'échéance approchait... S'arrêtant un instant pour inspirer profondément, le maître des glaces prit son air le plus indifférent et continua sa marche tel un félin méprisant le monde.

Armé de son assurance, sa botte dorée claqua doucement contre la dalle du huitième temple. Les yeux fixés sur son pied comme si quelque chose d'anormal lui était arrivé, le onzième gardien fini par relever la tête. Seconde par seconde, comme si la scène était au ralenti pour enfin rencontrer ce regard perçant de son vis à vis.

-"Milo."

C'était sa première parole de la journée, ayant salué ses frères d'arme d'un bref signe de tête, sa voix résonnait et lui donnait l'impression de se répercuter sur les colonnes imposantes. Comme le maître des lieux.

Les bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine, le susnommé n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Ses yeux clairs continuaient de percer le verseau. Même revêtu de son armure d'or, il semblait sans défense devant la fureur glacial du scorpion. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, le onzième gardien se demandait si c'était vraiment lui le maître du froid.

-"..."

Son silence était ce qu'il y avait de plus douloureux. On avait connu Milo plus turbulent que cela. Oui... Toutes ces nuits où le blond était venu lui parler de tout et de rien sous prétexte qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Tous ces instants à insister encore et encore pour que Camus lui accorde de l'intention. Sa patience inexistante. Son sourire capable d'illuminer une pièce. Où était donc passé l'être solaire qu'était le grec ?

La salive du verseau glissa avec difficulté dans sa gorge, les poings serrés pour contenir une rage sourde, Camus se remit en route jusqu'à passer à côté du scorpion comme si celui-ci n'existait pas. Une chose à ne pas faire. Quand on connaissait le caractère enflammé de celui-ci.

D'un geste brusque, le poignet du Saint des glaces se fit saisir pour envoyer le reste de son corps s'écraser contre l'une des colonnes qui trembla sous l'impact. Le voisin du capricorne ne réagit pas tout de suite, sonné par le choc et la douleur, son instinct de survie le poussa à rouler sur le côté pour éviter un "Scarlet Needle" de la part du huitième gardien.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son ami... Ami... Partagaient-ils encore ce lien ou n'était-ce qu'une prétention de la part de l'avant dernier gardien ?

-"Debout, Camus."

L'ordre avait résonné. Mais le verseau ne l'exécuta pas. Son regard accrocha celui du scorpion qui avait à nouveau les bras croisés, de toute sa hauteur, il dominait le chevalier des glaces. A quel point avait-il évolué ? A quel point sa puissance avait-elle augmentée ? La douleur qui fusa dans le bas de son dos lui rappela que Milo n'était plus l'enfant qu'il avait quitté. Mais bel et bien un homme capable de briser des os rien qu'avec une pression de sa main. Un homme dangereux et Camus ne doutait absolument pas que Milo le tuerait prit dans sa rage.

-"Milo ! Tu n'es pas censé t'en prendre à ton frère d'arme. C'est t'entraîner que tu devrais aller faire !"

La voix du capricorne résonna dans le huitième temple, par Athéna, Shura tombait au bon moment. La mâchoire du scorpion se serra et son regard fusilla le dixième gardien avant de partir non sans donner un violent coup de pied dans les jambes d'un Camus encore trop surpris de ce qui venait de se passer. Profitant de l'absence du propriétaire des lieux, l'espagnol tendit une main pour aider le verseau à se relever.

-"Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé, Shura ?"

-"Ton absence."

-"Mon... Absence ?"

-"Quand tu es parti pour la Sibérie, c'était le seul qui n'a pas été mit au courant. Il l'a assez mal vécu. D'autant plus que nous n'avons eu aucune de tes nouvelles."

-"Je ne le pouvais pas. C'était ma..."

-"Ta mission, je sais. Mais tu sais que Milo a toujours eu un problème avec les règles du sanctuaire."

-"Ce n'était pas Milo... C'était un monstre de rage et de désespoir..."

-"Et un chevalier terriblement puissant. Sa colère est destructrice."

-"C'est de ma faute."

-"Je dirais que c'est la faute du destin. Nous n'avons pas le choix de faire passer notre devoir avant tout."

Camus regarda Shura, le capricorne arborait une mine torturée. Lui aussi portait un lourd fardeau sur ses épaules. Aiolia lui en voulait terriblement. Et sans doute qu'après toutes ces années passées, le lion devait lui faire chèrement payé.

-"Je retourne à mon temple."

-"Bien, si tu as envie de t'entraîner, je suis aux arènes."

Le maître de Hyoga hocha la tête avant d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant l'énorme hématome recouvrir toute l'épaule du capricorne, jusqu'à redescendre à son coude.

-"Shura..."

-"Il y a des rancœurs que même la violence ne peut soulager. Des actes qui ne seront jamais pardonnés. Ne fais pas l'erreur de laisser passer ta chance aussi petite soit-elle, Camus. Milo a toujours eu des sentiments pour toi. Si les choses avaient réellement changées, il ne sera pas autant en colère."

-"Est-ce que c'est Aiolia qui t'a fait ça... ?"

-"Tu connais déjà la réponse, Camus."

En effet, il la connaissait déjà la réponse. Prenant tous les deux un chemin différent, le verseau réfléchit pendant tout le reste de sa marche. La colère pouvait exprimer tellement de choses...

Son arrivée dans le onzième temple lui fit du bien, ses pas le menèrent directement vers sa bibliothèque pour aller prendre un recueil de poème qu'il jugeait adapté à la situation. Quelques pages furent passées, si ses souvenirs étaient bon, c'était dans ce livre qu'il trouverait ce qu'il recherchait, en effet. Il était là.

 _Ô mon ami, mon vieil ami, mon seul ami_

 _D'entre tout, ce passé déjà mort à demi_

Leurs souvenirs étaient-ils vraiment mort ? Pas pour lui en tout cas. Milo était ancré dans son esprit comme un tatouage indélébile.

 _Rappelle-toi nos soir de détresse commune_

 _L'été dans un jardin public baigné de lune_

Ce n'était pas possible de compter le nombre de fois où le scorpion était venu l'enlever pour aller lui faire visiter la ville. Camus se rappelait très bien de ses protestations, mais de ses jambes qui suivaient quand même le jeune garçon fougueux que le huitième gardien était à l'époque.

Finalement, les phrases qu'il lisait le blessait plus qu'autre chose. La culpabilité l'envahissait face au comportement du huitième gardien. Il savait qu'on changeait avec le temps, les blessures du passé nous font grandir. Camus avait dû grandir plus vite que son âge. Avoir deux petits garçons pour élèves, leur enseigner la vie de chevalier au lieu de leur montrer les plaisirs que pouvaient leur donner la vie. C'était lourd comme charge, très lourd... Le souvenir des larmes de Hyoga, de l'œil d'Isaac dans un état pitoyable. Il était loin du maître parfait. Les deux enfants avaient subi un entraînement difficile. Camus avait été sans pitié. Et aujourd'hui, il espérait avoir fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour leur éducation.

Un long soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Alors, c'était ça être chevalier ? Souffrir perpétuellement ? Perdre les êtres les plus proche de nous pour les yeux d'une Déesse qu'on ne voit qu'une fois par an ? Lentement, il ferma ses paupières, profitant du calme ambiant pour se reposer. Ce qui fonctionna plutôt rapidement. Son corps avait été épuisé par cette longue marche ainsi que par le fait d'avoir dû se battre contre quelques ennemis assez imbus d'eux-même en pensant pouvoir le tuer. Impudence...

Traîtreusement, le sommeil s'empara de lui, un sommeil réparateur sans rêve qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la nuit était tombée, la vue sur une fenêtre, le verseau s'étonna de s'être endormi si longtemps. S'étirant dans le canapé où il s'était installé. Le chevalier des glaces décida d'aller se dégourdir un peu les jambes avant de sursauter et de se plaquer contre l'un des murs de son temple.

-"Tu es un piètre chevalier, Camus."

-"Milo... Je ne t'ai pas senti arrivé."

-"J'ai bloqué mon cosmos."

-"Pourquoi ?"

-"Pourquoi quoi ?"

-"Que fais-tu ici ?"

-"J'ai quelque chose à terminer."

Le scorpion se leva d'un bond souple, sa main se tendit pour empoigner le verseau, mais le onzième gardien le stoppa net dans son acte. Les sourcils froncés, l'air sévère, Camus redevenait le chevalier tant respecté de tous.

-"Si tu compte encore lever la main sur moi, sache que je ne te laisserais pas faire. J'ai peut-être baissé ma garde, mais tu ne m'aurais pas tué. Alors au lieu de frapper sans réfléchir, parle ! Hurle-moi ce que tu contiens au fond de toi et crache moi ta rage ! Mais ne lève plus jamais la main sur moi, Milo !"

D'un geste brusque le huitième gardien se défit de l'emprise du verseau. Reculant de quelques pas par précaution, le grec fixait Camus comme si une bombe venait d'éclater. Le verseau se tenait droit, la tête haute, les poings crispés. La colère l'envahissait aussi. Et faire perdre son sang froid au célèbre maître des glaces était un exploit.

-"Tu me menaces, Camus ?"

-"Et toi, Milo, me menacerais-tu encore une fois ?"

Un rire sans joie résonna dans la pièce, le blond se passa une main nerveuse dans ses boucles emmêlées.

-"Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a dit que c'était inapproprié de répondre à une question par une autre ?"

-"Tu t'en souviens, donc ?"

-"Je n'ai rien oublié..."

-"Milo."

-"Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Camus. Tu devrais subir le même "Excalibur" qu'Ayoros."

-"Tu me considères comme un traître ?"

-"Peut-être pas par rapport au sanctuaire. Mais tu m'as trahi, moi. Tu nous as trahi tous les deux."

Les mots du scorpion terminèrent d'achever le verseau qui baissa les yeux. L'une de ses mains se posant sur son ventre tordu sous la violence du choc des phrases qui venaient de résonner.

-"Je le devais."

-"Tu dois toujours tout, mais tu t'en fiche bien des dégâts que tu laisses derrière."

-"Mais que crois-tu ?! Que je suis libre de mes actes ? Ce n'est pas une école où tu as cours pour ensuite rentrer gentiment chez toi. Ici, c'est le sanctuaire, nous avons été entraînés pour protéger notre déesse et le monde. Notre devoir passe avant tout. J'ai été chargé d'élever deux petits garçons qui ont vu leur enfance arrachée parce qu'ils désiraient devenir chevalier. Nous devons contrôler ce que l'on ressent ! C'est une obligation ! On ne devient pas chevalier en étant sensible !

-"Non. Mais c'est notre humanité qui nous différencie des spectres d'Hadès."

Des mots encore une fois percutant, Milo était en forme... Et plus qu'un peu...

-"Tu considères que je ne vaux pas mieux que les pions d'Hadès ?"

-"Et comment faire autrement ?

Qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal d'entendre ça. Le masque du si fier chevalier du verseau se fissurait à chaque coup verbal de Milo.

-"Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire tout cela !"

Son flegme légendaire prenait la fuite. C'était n'importe quoi ! Totalement ridicule de se mettre dans des états pareils ! Et pourtant Camus céda à ses pulsions. D'un pas maladroit, il fini par avoir prise sur les épaules du chevalier du scorpion plaquant sa bouche contre la sienne, où plutôt entre choquant leurs dents les unes contre les autres. Perplexe, le maître des glaces se recula, posant ses doigts sur sa lèvre inférieure ensanglanté.

-"Tu es un idiot."

-"Je te demande pardon ?"

Vexé, le maître de Hyôga voulu tourner le dos au scorpion avant de se faire attraper à nouveau, ayant un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres, bien plus doux.

-"Tu n'es pas doué."

-"Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de pratique."

-"Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'attarder sur ce genre de détails, moi aussi."

Les yeux du onzième gardien se perdirent dans ceux du huitième. Hésitant, l'une de ses mains effleura quelques boucles dégringolantes sur les épaules musclées.

-"Tu as grandi."

-"Ça te manque ce temps où tu me dépassais de quelques centimètres ?"

-"Ne me prends pas de haut."

-"Comme si tes menaces me faisait effet."

-"... Tu n'es plus en colère ?"

-"Je le suis toujours. Mais, le fait est que... Tu m'as beaucoup trop manqué pour je gâche nos retrouvailles. J'aurais le temps de t'en vouloir plus tard."

-"Mets-toi en colère, le jour où je laisse ma vie dans un combat."

-"Je retiens."

Tous ces gens qui pensaient que c'était Camus qui avait un pouvoir sur Milo... Ils étaient tous des idiots. De sombres imbéciles. Parce que lorsque le scorpion s'avança pour embrasser le verseau au point de l'étourdir. C'était bel et bien le huitième gardien qui le forçait à se mettre à genoux en même temps que lui. Et puis soudain le verseau craqua. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues pâles, ses doigts s'agrippèrent aux vêtements du blond.

-"Tu as de la chance que nous n'avons plus nos armures..."

Tendrement, le scorpion éloigna un peu son ami d'enfance avant de retirer quelques mèches collées sur la peau humide. De tendre baiser déposés sur sa tempe, descendant sur sa joue pour ensuite se perdre dans son cou. Les mains chaudes se faufilèrent sous le tee-shirt du propriétaire des lieux. A la plus grande surprise de Milo, Camus releva les bras pour se laisser déshabiller avant de s'attaquer lui-même aux vêtements du possesseur d'Antarès.

Leurs mains découvrirent des peaux différentes.

Celles de Camus découvraient un épiderme basané, un peu rugueux à certain endroits, les muscles épais et durs ainsi que les marques de plusieurs cicatrices sur le dos large tandis que celles de Milo découvraient un épiderme pâle, doux aux cicatrices plus voyantes au niveau des mains et des poignets dû à la chair claire.

Leurs regards disaient tout. Une admiration pour l'être qui leur faisait face.

Une bouche froide se perdit sur un téton. L'autre plus chaude se perdit dans le creux d'une nuque tandis que les ongles s'enfonçaient dans la peau tendre.

Des gémissements se perdaient, tout comme des mains dans des chevelures blondes ou rousses.

Une grimace cachée dans des boucles emmêlées dû à la douleur d'un acte qui signifie plus qu'un corps à corps. Des jambes qui s'enroulent autour d'un corps puissant tandis que de larges mains aidait à rythmé leurs gestes.

Et puis, tout bascula, le plaisir mêlé à la douleur. Les nerfs tremblant sous des sensations inconnues des deux hommes. Camus ne fût jamais autant secoué que lorsque Milo le plaqua au sol pour le secouer jusqu'à l'âme en actionnant les reins avec les siens.

L'orgasme fût dévastateur. Violent au point de faire fondre le plus glacial de tous les chevaliers.

Étalés sur le carrelage froid, complètement nu. Milo fixait son désormais amant blottit contre lui.

-"Milo..."

-"J'ai le temps de t'en vouloir plus tard, Camus. Là, j'ai tout a rattrapé pour t'aimer."

-"Moi aussi. J'ai négligé ce qui était le plus important."

-"Le plus important?"

-"Oui."

-"Qui est ?"

-"Toi."


End file.
